


We Were Born to Die

by bluemermaid



Category: Cracks (2009)
Genre: Angst, Character Study, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-01
Updated: 2015-11-01
Packaged: 2018-04-29 09:46:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5123159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluemermaid/pseuds/bluemermaid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How could her heart still truly beat when she feels so empty, every corner of her soul dry and dark, every spark of imagination or courage trampled down until she is nothing but a shadow? Miss G is dead and has been dead for ages.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We Were Born to Die

**Author's Note:**

  * For [etoilecourageuse](https://archiveofourown.org/users/etoilecourageuse/gifts).



> My dearest darlingest pea, I hope you enjoy this! It was meant to be a treat for you in the recent Trick or Treat exchange but I was too late for that I think, plus you would know it was from me anyway, haha. QWATZL YOU <33333

Miss G gets all of her spoken stories from books but that does not mean that she isn't creative; she lies in bed most nights coming up with ways she might have died. She could have drunk a cup of poisoned tea; she could have drowned in the lake. She could have suffocated in a fire.

How glorious it would have been, had the school burned. She pictures it, eyes shut tight, breathing heavy, her heart pounding...she can almost smell the smoke, can feel the flames licking at her body. She feels every cell of the school collapsing down around her. What a fitting ending that would have been.

But these are the fancies of late night truth. It is only in the darkness that she can allow her thoughts to drift into her harshest realities. In the sunlight she is a goddess, a mentor, an adventurer. In the light she can forget that she is dead.

How could her heart still truly beat when she feels so empty, every corner of her soul dry and dark, every spark of imagination or courage trampled down until she is nothing but a shadow? Miss G is dead and has been dead for ages. In point of fact, she believes that everyone around her is dead.

They are a school for ghosts, drifting and lingering, clinging to some demented half-life when there is nothing for them but the walls of their prison. The school claims them all, walls closing in on all directions until the lights go out. What does it teach them, but how to die? There is nothing for them out there in the world of the living. They aren't prepared for it. Miss G can pretend to be stronger than the force of nature which surrounds her, but it is nothing but an illusion, something for the girls to cling to.

She looks into Di Radfield's eyes and sees a glimmer of her own past self in there, the girl who once had a chance at life. But Di is dying, too. 

The world is full of death and so the sudden arrival of a living soul is like a shock of colour against the canvas of grey. Fiamma in her red jacket is a flame, a fairy, a _human_ , sent to them by some horrible mistake, trapped in the ghost realm beating her wings against the current. Fiamma is _different_ and Miss G can see nothing but life in her eyes, nothing but the promise of escape and adventure, true adventure, stories that go beyond books and late-night fantasies.

Miss G is a starving ghost and Fiamma is a burning light, a deep and endless soul full of life and sweet nectar. If she drinks, can she be freed from this eternity of damnation? If she could only possess such strength and beauty....

She has been dead for many years. But perhaps she has a chance to live again.


End file.
